Secrets & Lies
by Giminia Wow
Summary: Hermione Granger had a secret, a secret so big that if it came out she would lose everyone she loves. What happens when the brain of the Golden Trio has a secret so big that her entire life falls apart? Will Harry and Ron forgive her? Will she let Draco pick up the pieces? Is she ready for the responsibility that comes with her name? *On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The known characters belong to JK Rowling**

 **Hi everyone,**

 **Just wanted to say thanks for giving this fic a chance. Dramione in the making. There is some French in the story, but all translations are included (google translate is my best friend and if it is off I am sorry) I will try and include all translations as needed. Thank you all for taking the time to read and please review and let me know if you like it!**

 **~Gimi~**

Hermione Granger had a secret, a secret so big that if it came out she would lose everyone she loved. She hadn't meant to get swept up in the war, she hadn't meant to become friends with Harry Potter that first year at Hogwarts. She would have much rather flown under the radar and been left alone. Maybe if she had been sorted into Hufflepuff that could have happened. But no, she just had to be sorted into Gryffindor. Though truth be told, she was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin, but she could not let that happen. That was the one house she could never be allowed into, that would have completely messed up her plans to go unnoticed. So instead she was sorted into Gryffindor for her courage and bravery… the sorting hat is a joke...

What no one knew was that she was more cunning and self preserving than she was brave. She made the sorting hat chose another house. She couldn't be Hermione Granger, muggleborn, in a house of purebloods. She wouldn't have survived. So she was to be the snake in the lion's den, she spent her years at Hogwarts being the smartest and brightest witch of the age, just a point below completely infuriating with her intelligence in order to keep people at arm's length. That was her mother's idea, be an insufferable know-it-all and people will stay away. Most people are turned off by girls who are too intelligent.

Then she met Harry Potter and his friend, the idiot, Ron Weasley. At first it seemed like she would get her wish, they didn't particularly care for her. She was just too uppity for them, but then that bloody troll came and ruined everything for her! It had to find her in the girl's lavatory and Ron and Harry had to save her. Eleven years old and a life debt owed to two boys who didn't even like her! That was just her life, so she took the blame and ever since then she couldn't shake them. Sure she paid back the life debt many times over the years, saving their lives more than once, but they just wouldn't leave her be.

Not that she didn't love them, they were her friends even if she didn't want them to be in the beginning. Seven years of saving each other from near death will bond anyone together for life, but her secret was always on the verge of being found out. Especially in fourth year, she was sure that any day she would have been caught. She should have never said yes to the Bulgarian seeker, but she was so lonely. There was only so much loneliness a person can go through, so she caved into it and said yes. Then of course she was the lowly muggleborn slag in a love triangle between Viktor Krum and the Famous Harry Potter. That was the most nerve racking year of her Hogwarts days to date. No, if she would have been a Puff, she would have been overlooked, but that didn't happen.

Hermione sat in the Head's compartment alone, this year was her last one. Harry and Ron were not finishing Hogwarts but Hermione had to. She had been through so much the last seven years that not finishing and taking her N.E.W.T.S was never an option. She had barely seen her best friends this summer after the war. She had gone to Australia to retrieve her parents, or that was what Harry and Ron thought. She frowned as she stared at her hands, lying was second nature to her. She had told her friends she placed a memory charm on her parents and sent them away. The truth was they didn't need a memory charm, they just moved away when she told them to. It was to keep them safe, but they were never Jean and Richard Granger to begin with so there was no need to really hide them.

Hermione's entire life was a lie. Only one more year, she thought sadly, come on, you can last one more year. Harry and Ron aren't here to distract you or put any more of a spotlight on you. This was her normal internal dialogue for the past three months since she came back to London. She had spent some time with Bill and Fleur Weasley secretly during the summer after she got back from her parent's home.

Fleur was her saving grace fourth year, she was the only one who knew Hermione's secrets. Hermione always pretended to dislike the part Veela wife of Bill because Ginny didn't really care for her, but the reality was Fleur was very important to Hermione. Thank goodness Ginny began to warm to the French girl so Hermione could be friendlier to her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Know-It-All," a silky voice drawled from the compartment door.

Hermione rolled her eyes, playing her part in her sleep. She bit back a retort she knew the owner of the voice was waiting for, and continued to sit there, moving only to find a note she knew was in her bag next to her. She could have pulled out a book, which would have been normal for Hermione, but she just wasn't feeling "Hermione" normal. She had been playing this role for seven years and just like a war heroine, she was just tired of it. She continued to ignore the boy as he walked in and sat across from her, putting his legs on her bag trying to get a reaction out of her.

The blonde boy frowned as he sat there watching the bushy haired girl. There was something off about this girl he knew for all of Hogwarts. The girl he knew was always up for a sparring match with him, always knew everything about… well… everything. This girl was just sitting there ignoring him, and no one ignored Draco Malfoy.

He nudged her leg with his dragon hide leather boot, "What's wrong Granger? Missing your boy toys?" She looked up at him finally, raised an eyebrow and then went back to her note.

Draco was incensed! How dare this muggleborn ignore him, "You know we'll be sharing a common room right? Do remember that the common room is not a place for your Gryffindorks to come visit or a supplemental library. I don't want to come in and find Madame Pince sitting on the couch."

Hermione looked up at him as he smirked at her, she sniggered at him and shook her head going back to her note. She knew what he was doing and she knew that the more she ignored him, the more upset he would get. She wasn't the brightest witch of the age for no reason. She snapped her fingers and his boots shot so fast off her bag he almost fell out of his seat.

Draco growled, completely caught off guard by her use of wandless nonverbal magic. Secretly he was mildly impressed by her self control and her use of such advance magic. Clearly the summer had changed her as well. It was no secret that the Malfoy family were spies during the war. His father had changed allegiance at the end of the first war to save his family. He had joined Voldemort's cause when he was young and foolish at the encouragement of his father. Once Draco was born, Lucius began to fear for his wife and son's lives. He had gone to his friend and Godfather to his son for help. Double agents during the war and now working with the Auror department to round up the last of the stray Death Eaters, Lucius had been able to keep the Malfoy name as prestigious as ever. Draco had even helped save the trio at the manor, he had dropped the chandelier on top of his crazy Aunt as Potter and Weasley came running from the dungeons. He knew a bit of wandless magic as well and the crazy bitch was too busy torturing Granger.

This all being said, he still loved to tease the trio, or rather Granger as it happens the other two were too busy continuing to be heroes in the Auror department to bother finishing school. Draco had been offered a position as well, but he rather liked school and was done chasing dark wizards after posing as one for two years, as well as being a blood purist asshole for the past seven.

Hermione giggled again, putting her note back in her bag and bringing out a book. She finally decided to get back into character, as she did the compartment door opened and Ginny Weasley walked in.

"Oh Hermione, I knew you would be here. How have you been? What are you doing in here Malfoy, they made you Head Boy?" Ginny's excitement burst out of her mouth sometimes.

"Of course they did Gin, why else would he be in here? For the scintillating conversation?" Hermione's words dripped with unfamiliar sarcasm. Her redheaded friend stared at her open mouthed. Hmm, guess I'm still not feeling Hermione-like yet. Must stay quiet I guess until I feel better. "Sorry Gin, I don't know what came over me," she apologized lamely. "Did you need something? This compartment is for heads only, I don't want to have to deduct points before we even get to school. Maybe you should head back to your compartment and I'll see you at the feast," she dismissed her friend and looked down at her book.

Ginny blushed as red as her hair and stared at her friend, then at Malfoy who was showing a bit more glee than was necessary. Huffing out a breath she slammed the compartment door as she left, clearly upset about being dismissed. Hermione would pay for that later, but right now she just didn't seem to care.

"What has gotten into you Granger?" Draco was sniggering at the exchange he just witnessed. He had never seen the Gryffindor Princess be so dismissive with her friends.

"Nothing Malfoy," she said, her eyes on her book. Looking up at him, "Do you mind? I would rather read than listen to you prattle on." She went back to her book ignoring him completely.

"Do you think you can dismiss me just like that Granger?" His question was met with silence. He fumed, he could not believe she was actually ignoring him. She would pay, no one ignored him. He grabbed her bag and began to rummage through it, finding the note she was so interested in when he first came in.

"What is so interesting about this note Granger?" he asked conversationally, twirling it between his fingers.

She narrowed her eyes. "Give it back Malfoy."

He laughed, "Not yet, just want something to read first. You know, it's a long train ride." Once he opened it the parchment burst into flames. Surprised he yelped and dropped it on the floor; it immediately stopped flaming.

Hermione chuckled darkly. "Watch it Malfoy, they don't call me the brightest witch of the age because I'm stupid," she said leaning down to pick up her letter. Reaching for the book she left on the bench next to her, she tossed it to Draco, "Here, if you are really looking for something to read." She pulled out another book and began to read.

The compartment door opened once again, and Pansy Parkinson came sashaying in. Swaying her hips a bit too much, obviously thinking this was a sexy walk, she sat on Draco's lap. "Oh Drakey, was that you I heard a second ago? What are you doing in here with her? Why don't you come into my compartment?" she whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

Hermione took a chance, glancing up through her eyelashes to see the look of horror on Draco's face, and almost terror at the prospect of being alone with Pansy in her compartment. He caught her eye, and she sniggered before he could put a look of disgust on his face.

"Not now Pansy! For fuck's sake get off of me! I've told you before, I'm not interested. I don't want to date you and I certainly don't want to fuck you, get the fuck out," Draco bellowed.

Hermione couldn't contain herself, her face completely red with the restraint she was trying to have. Trying to hold it in she couldn't and Hermione laughed openly, tears coming to her eyes as she saw Pansy's shocked and humiliated face as he threw her in the seat next to him.

Pansy stood and looked at Draco, then at Hermione who was holding her sides trying to contain the laughter. Draco smirked at the sight of the Gryffindor actually laughing at someone else's expense.

"What are you laughing at, you fucking little mudblood?" Pansy spat out.

Hermione, still giggling, stood up and looked Pansy straight in the eye with a look of amusement and said, "I thought it would be pretty obvious Parkinson, I'm laughing at you. Throwing yourself at someone who is clearly not interested, someone who would rather sit in here with a mudblood than fuck your pureblood cunt. Now do what Malfoy said and get the fuck out. I'm sure there are more snakes that haven't had the pleasure of your company, but to throw yourself where you are so unwanted is just... unsavory."

Pansy and Malfoy were both shocked into silence. Hermione sighed, pulled out her wand, and flicked it. Pansy went soaring out of the compartment and the door slammed. "You can go with her if you want. I just wanted her out of here, if you prefer her company don't let me stop you, but she can't come through the door again."

"Granger, where did this person come from?" Draco said with a laugh. He could hear Pansy banging on the compartment door, issuing threats to Hermione. Draco laughed again, opened the compartment door, "Ten points from Slytherin for threatening the head girl and detention for a week with Filch. Now get back to your compartment Pansy."

"Draco, you can't be serious!" Pansy seethed with anger. "You can't take points away from your own house! You can't side with the mudblood!"

"I can, and I did," he yelled now getting angry. "Say that word again and I will make it detention for a month! The war is over, don't let me hear that again." The brunette screeched, turned, and stomped away.

"Well that isn't going to earn you any points with your housemates," Hermione said dryly, sitting back down as he closed the door.

"What do I care? I live in the head dorms now. I never have to go down to Slytherin if I can help it and they won't dare do anything to me, I'm a Malfoy," he smirked.

"True," she sighed and picked up the book she was reading and sat back down. They sat in a comfortable silence until they got to Hogsmeade.

o0o0o

Once at Hogwarts, Hermione apologized to Ginny. She claimed lack of sleep for her ill attitude earlier and was forgiven. As they sat waiting for the feast to begin, Hermione's mind began to wander. She didn't hear the sorting hat's new song, she didn't see the first years get sorted, and she almost missed the announcements of the new teachers. Ginny elbowed her and Hermione jumped, guiltily looking up at Professor McGonagall as she stated the new appointments.

"First up this year, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Bill Weasley." Hermione looked up surprised, she was just at Shell Cottage this morning and Bill never mentioned a new job. Ginny and Hermione clapped loudly for the eldest Weasley brother.

"Next we have a new potions professor, Professor Fleur Weasley. Lastly, filling the post of transfiguration is Professor Julien LeClair. Our head students this year are returning eighth year students, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss. Hermione Granger. Prefects your first meeting will be tomorrow evening to go over the new years expectations in the Prefects lounge at eight o'clock after dinner."

Professor McGonagall continued on with her announcements but Hermione didn't hear a word of it. She looked up at the platform and caught Fleur's eye who looked at her white as a sheet. Hermione chanced a glance up at the new transfiguration professor and began to panic. The food appeared in front of her but she barely noticed. She began to put food on her plate, not really paying attention to what it was and was frantically thinking of what to do.

Oh Gods, what is he doing here? She screamed in her head, what if he realizes who I am? What if he finds out? Gods, I should have been a Puff! Life would be so much easier if I was a Puff.

"Hermione are you listening?" Ginny griped, annoyed that her friend was obviously not paying attention to her.

Hermione jumped out of her own thoughts, "Hmm? I'm sorry Ginny, what was that? I got lost in my train of thought."

"I said, did you know Bill and Phlegm were going to teach this year?"

"Huh? No, how could I have known? I've been with my parents all summer," her lie, she noticed, had a bit of a hitch to it. Already she could feel her armor begin to crack.

"Well you seem to hit it off with Phlegm, I thought maybe you owl each other," Ginny surmised as she dug into her shepherd's pie.

Hermione took a bite of her chicken, normally it was delicious but with her current dilemma, it tasted like muggle paste. "No, I mean we do owl, but I hadn't heard the good news. It'll be nice to have Bill and Fleur around."

"I don't understand why you are so chummy with Phlegm," Ginny sniggered. "She's a nightmare, always flipping her hair, and all over my brother."

"She is his wife, she's suppose to be all over him," Hermione pointed out rather crossly. Ginny could be a nightmare herself sometimes. "Look Gin, I'm really tired, I'm going to head to my dorm and I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione got up, took one more look at Fleur, her eyes flashed to meet her, and she walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione walked slowly back to her dorm, procrastinating until Fleur could catch up. A moment later, the silvery blonde made her way over to Hermione. Hermione gave her a hug and a sob. She grabbed Fleur's arm and dragged her to the nearest open classroom, locking and silencing the room she turned to the woman. "Fleur, what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me? Did you know he was going to be here? Surely someone would have told you since you are in Britain. What am I going to do? What if he figures it out?" her worries burst right out of her mouth, as tears streamed down her face.

"Ma chère, calm down," Fleur hugged the young woman "It is ok, yes I did know he would be here, but I only found out last week. That is why Bill and I are here. Don't fret, it will be fine."

Hermione began to calm down a bit. "Fleur, I must owl mother, she will want to know he's here." She opened the door, and walked to her new dorm.

Draco was sitting outside the dorm, unable to get in without the head girl present as they needed to agree on a password. He was sitting back on the steps that led up to the portrait when a tear stained Hermione showed up. He looked up with a blank face, but inside he was slightly worried at the emotional girl. He had never seen this side of Hermione Granger, she was logical, not very emotional. Yes, he had seen her emotional when she punched him in third year, but anger was not an uncommon emotion for their relationship. He had never seen Granger sad or depressed, or cry even. He was not good with crying girls, they made him uncomfortable.

"Uh, Granger," he started slowly as if he was afraid she'd break out into fresh tears. "We need to set the password."

"Sure, whatever you want is fine Malfoy," she said tiredly.

"Okay, how about 'compassion'?" She nodded in agreement and the portrait swung open. She moved past him and into the room.

The heads common room was decorated in neutral tones, browns, creams, muted greens, and golds. There were couches around the fireplace, a large table for studying, and a couple of bookshelves. A staircase snaked around the fireplace and led up to an open hallway to the dorms. Hermione's dorm was the first door, and down the hall was Draco's with a door in the middle for the shared bathroom.

"Malfoy, I need shower and go to bed. Do you mind if I take one first?" Without actually waiting for a response she walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. Draco heard the water in the shower turn on and shrugged his shoulders. Normally he would have had a smart retort back to her or even beaten her to the shower, but she really looked like she needed a break. He must be getting soft. Might as well be a Puff, he laughed inwardly and walked into his room.

o0o0o

Ginny had noticed something strange about Hermione in the first few weeks of school. She was quieter than normal. Ginny had all the same classes as Hermione except for Ancient Runes and she noticed that she was still the same know it all, and answered every question in all classes except for transfiguration. Hermione would sit in the back of the transfiguration class and never answer questions in class. When Seamus asked her during lunch if she was ok she snapped at him that maybe the rest of Gryffindor's should earn some points and not rely on her anymore.

Professor LeClair was aware that there was something wrong. There was something familiar with the girl they called 'Gryffindor Princess'. He had talked to Headmistress McGonagall and knew that the girl was gifted at transfiguration so why was she so reluctant in class? She seemed to be good friends with his cousin and her husband, but Fleur had never mentioned her before. As the girl in question got up after lunch to go to class, Professor LeClair studied her, she had a very specific walk. No! He looked up at Fleur who was eating lunch with her husband with a look of astonishment. Quickly he looked back down, could it be? Jeannette had been missing for years, she was thought to be lost from the family, surely Fleur would have let the family know. He tried to do the math in his head, but decided it would be best to floo his father. He got up quickly and hurried away from the table. Fleur looked up at her cousin's frantic pace with a bit of worry in her eyes. She looked around and saw that Hermione was gone, it couldn't have been her. Maybe he was just not feeling well.

Hermione was feeling uneasy. Her next transfiguration class, the new professor was spending an awful lot of time studying her and asking her questions. The whole class was confused as to why Hermione Granger, known bookworm and scholastic showoff was trying to hide her intelligence. Once class was over, Hermione tried to run out of the room but was stopped by a fifth year prefect who told her she needed to go to the Headmistress' office. Confused as to why, she headed to the gargoyle guarding the office, gave the password, and walked up the steps. That is when her life completely went to shit.

o0o0o

Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk with an older gentleman across from her and… her mother… Jean Granger was sitting there, silently fuming. Hermione sat next to her mother, Jean just shook her head. With a resigned sigh Hermione said, "You sent for me Headmistress?"

"Yes Hermione, um… it seems like we have a situation," Headmistress McGonagall stated clearly.

"There is no situation, this is finished, do you understand Jean? It is time for her to come back to the family, there is no arguing. She was supposed to have been back by now and here she is, still in school," the man yelled, his face a bright shade of purple. "I can't believe you did this, I can't believe you put our daughter at risk! I should have never let you take her, a muggleborn? In Britain? Why didn't you just put a giant bullseye on her back, oh wait, you did! She's a friend of Harry Potter! She was a muggleborn friend of Harry Fucking Potter! My daughter, she's not even a muggleborn! She is a LeClair, and to spite me you made her a muggleborn!"

"Papa," Hermione began, trying to defuse the situation. "Papa, I am sorry I didn't go back, but I couldn't! I couldn't leave Harry, I had to help him!"

"No Jeanette, no you didn't. It wasn't your place. It wasn't your war, and now you have a fucking filthy word on your arm that isn't you! You are now the champions of muggleborns and you aren't a fucking muggleborn!"

"Sir, I will have to ask you to calm down, I assure you, Miss Granger-" Professor McGonagall started, this was an odd turn of events.

"She is a LeClair, not a Granger," he yelled again.

"Pierre! Enough!" Jean finally yelled back. "You have no right to come here and yell at the Headmistress! Yes, Jeanette was suppose to be back months ago but things happened, she had to help Mr. Potter. You should be proud of your daughter!"

"I am proud of my daughter," he spat at Jean. "But what I don't understand is why you chose to hide her as a muggle when she is a pureblood LeClair?"

"Papa," Hermione said quietly, "I wanted to do it."

"Why Jeanie?" Pierre LeClair finally calmed down, looking at his daughter whom he didn't recognize. He hadn't seen her for many years. Jeanette Hermione Granier LeClair had left France when she was ten to live with her mother in Britain. She was supposed to come back to France to marry after she finished school, but after she left France they were not found again. They actually thought they had died. "Why would you want to pose as a muggleborn? Why make things harder for you than they needed to be? You should have been royalty at any school you went to, why did you deny your heritage?"

"Because I wanted to be normal," Hermione reasoned. "I didn't want to be Jeanie LeClair and have people either friend me because they wanted something from me, or fear me because of my family. I know being Harry's friend didn't help matters in the normal department, but I rather liked being a Granger."

"You deny your birthright, your status in society just to be normal?" Pierre spat out incredulously at his daughter. "This is unbelievable, you are ashamed to be a LeClair?"

"I'm not ashamed," Hermione shrieked jumping up. "I'm not! I'm tired. I'm tired of the parties, I don't want to get married just to be a society wife. I want to have a career. I want to marry for love. I wanted to help Harry defeat Voldemort, and I couldn't do that as Jeanie LeClair!"

"You will come home! You will get married, you will be Jeannette Hermione Granier LeClair once again. There is no discussion, your ball will be next month."

"Pierre, be reasonable," Jean scolded. "How are we to prepare a ball by next month? The venue, the decor, the invitations, those all need to be sorted first."

"Do it here I don't care," he growled. Looking at Professor McGonagall, "I will pay a great deal of money to use the Great Hall for the ball. Jeanie's friends are all here, they are all invited, I will pay for the rest of the restorations of the school to have the ball here."

"Papa," Hermione whispered, sitting back down. Astonished at the expense her father was planning just to use the Great Hall. The rebuilding of the school was expensive. It was being paid, but slowly.

"I will pay it all now or I can go to the governors and pay them. I want this to happen before the end of the year," Pierre LeClair always got what he wanted. He was a bit like Lucius Malfoy in that way.

"It's the middle of the school year," Professor McGonagall said. "We wouldn't be able to put an event like that during the school year."

"What about the Christmas holidays? I can wait until then, the students will mostly be gone. The children who will attend the ball can of course stay, it can be a week long affair that way."

"Papa, no! A week? Who's coming out ball is a week long?"

"Exactly ma chere," Pierre had a glint in his eye, this was an idea. "We can have a week of events. You have been missing for a long time, we will celebrate your return befitting a LeClair."

"Fine Papa, but I will not be getting engaged," Hermione said, knowing this was the main reason for the ball. It was a tradition that LeClair women are engaged at their coming out ball and that was one thing Hermione did not want.

"You will, I will have to secure your fut-"

"No!" she screamed and shot up again. "I will not have an arranged marriage. I will not be getting married before I am twenty with children before I'm 25. I want a career, Papa, I will not be getting married."

Hermione ran, she ran to the Great Hall with tears in her eyes looking for Fleur and found Professor LeClair. Angry and not able to take it out on anyone else, she walked up to the staff table and began to yell in French.

"Julien, comment pourrais-tu! Papa veut organiser un bal ici à l'école! Pour une semaine, tu ne comprends pas comment je ne veux rien à voir avec cela! Comment pourrais-tu faire cela? Je sais bien que tu me reconnaisses comme Jeanette, arête d'agir comme un fou, si tu n'étais pas mon professeur, je t'ensorcèlerai jusqu'à l'année prochaine! Je ne veux pas me marier, et tu ne pouvais pas venir chez moi avant de rapporter tout à mon père! Je te hais, Julien, j'ai du mal à le croire. J'ai survie un monstre juste pour être mariée!" (Julien, how could you! Father wants to organise a ball here at school. For a week, you don't understand how much I don't want anything to do with that! How could you do that? I know well that you recognised me as Jeanette, stop acting like a fool, if you weren't my teacher, I'd hex you into next year, I don't want to get married, and you couldn't come to me before telling everything to my father! I hate you Julien, I'm having problems believing it. I've survived a monster just to be married off.)

"JEANETTE HERMIONE GRANIER LECLAIR! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Pierre LeClair bellowed from the back of the hall. Even though it was the start of dinner, the hall was pretty full of students and teachers alike. Hermione paled and shot her brother one last withering look and walked back to her father, head held as if she had a book on her head. Her mother walked in after her father and began to argue in rapid French.

"Papa, please! I go to school here, can we please go outside if you insist on this scene?" Hermione hissed quietly so only her parents could hear her.

"It is a scene you are worried about Jeanie? You pretend to be someone you are not, and it is my scene you are worried about?"

Fleur came running up followed by Julien, "Uncle, Auntie, please. Let us go to the staff room, people are beginning to stare."

"Fleur how could you keep this a secret?! You have been in Britain for years and you do not tell me my daughter is here? Friends with Harry Potter? Fighting in a war? Explain this to me."

"Uncle, as you said, we were in the middle of a war! Once I found Jeanie, I didn't want to lose her again and I was a bit preoccupied trying to stay alive."

"Yes, but we could have gotten you both out of here, this was not your war to fight! You could have married in Paris, Jeanie could have finished school at Beauxbaton, and we could have avoided the horrendous things that happened to you both."

Hermione gasped at the words that came out of her father's mouth, "I would never have left Harry! He needed me, he couldn't have done it without me. If I wasn't around this would be a completely different place and then what would have stopped Voldemort from going to France? Papa, you are not thinking clearly, I would have never gone to Beauxbaton."

"You would have been safe Jeannie," Pierre grabbed her left arm. "You would not have been branded something foul that you should never have been. I don't give a damn about blood, my blood is a red as any muggle, half, or muggleborn. But you are my daughter and it's my job to keep you safe. You should not have gone to Hogwarts, you should have been in France."

"Hermione," Ginny Weasley called out from behind Hermione's father. "What's going on? Hello, Mrs. Granger, what are you doing here? I thought muggles couldn't get into the castle?"

Julien looked over to Jean, his stepmother, "You are posing as muggles? Are you insane?"

"Not now Julien!" Hermione cried out, tears starting to flow. She ran past her family and her friends out of the great hall and out the front doors of the castle. She ran to her choice spot for comfort. Gods, what is happening to her life. The whole school now knew she is a liar.

Hermione sniggered, she's always been a liar. The stupid hat tried to put her in Slytherin after all, the house of liars, though nothing as bad as making up their entire lives for the sake of evading impending marriages at the age of eleven.

Sitting by the shore, watching the giant squid lounging at the top of the lake, Hermione lost in thought of what was to come when a voice broke through her reflections.

"What are you doing out here Granger?"

Hermione groaned, of course it would be Malfoy. "Not now Malfoy. It's been a rough couple of hours and I could really avada someone… better yet, keep bugging me, you can be my victim."

Draco laughed, "Did you just threaten the head boy? I could take off points you know?"

Hermione laughed in spite of herself. "Yes, if my life was as easy as taking off house points right now, I would be in heaven, but as it sits…"

"Jeanie," Pierre called from halfway up the lawn.

Hermione groaned, standing up. Draco looked up and saw the man, behind him was a crowd of people, a woman he didn't recognize and the three new professors. Draco was not at dinner, he had gone for a walk after class and ended up at the lake.

The man walked up to her, ignoring Draco and began to speak, "Jeanie, I am sorry for what I said. It has been a whirlwind of a day for me as well. I did not mean that I am not proud of you and what you and your friends did. I just meant, I am your father, I am suppose to protect you, but how can I do that if I don't know what is going on. Don't be mad at Julien, we have all missed you very much as well as your mother. We will have the ball during the Christmas holidays, your mother will send out invitations, we don't have to have the week of celebrations but I would like to have a family holiday after the ball. I want you to acknowledge your proper birth, enough of this Granger business, you are a LeClair afterall, we are not ashamed of anything."

"I don't know Papa, I'm pretty ashamed that my brother is not my professor," Hermione joked quietly. "I am sorry I stayed away for so long Papa, but once I got involved with Harry, I couldn't stay away. He needed me more than anyone else, I had to help him. And I was serious Papa, I will not be getting engaged just for the ball. I am a grown woman now who has been through war, I will not be auctioned off to the highest bidder."

"We will discuss this at a later date Jeanie," Pierre conceded to his daughter, but not fully. She would be getting married and the proper way. He was just as stubborn as she was, "It's been seven years and you are still my little Jeannie beannie. I've missed you my little one."

Hermione hugged her father for the first time that day and started to cry, "I've missed you too Papa. I will write to you all the time and maybe we can meet up during weekends to catch up, but please consider my feelings. I'm too young to marry, I want a life before I have children."

"I will let it go for now," Pierre looked up from his daughter and noticed they were not alone. Draco was standing there a bit uncomfortable by the exchange, though clearly listening to what was just said. "Hello young man, are you a friend of my daughter's?"

Hermione looked up and paled. Of course he would have to be there. She had forgotten he was teasing her just before her father came down. "Um, yes." She ignored Draco's look of shock, and continued, "Papa, this is Draco Malfoy. Mal- er Draco, this is my father, Pierre LeClair."

Draco looked up at the last name, it sounded familiar but not completely, "LeClair? As in our new Professor?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, Julien is my older brother and Fleur is my cousin."

"But that means you aren't muggleborn," Draco realized what he said sounded foolish. Of course she would know if she wasn't muggleborn if her brother was a wizard.

"No, she isn't," Pierre stated. "She is Jeanette Hermione Granier LeClair, she is a pureblood."

Hermione grimaced at this as she was not ashamed of being a pureblood. She would never be ashamed of being a LeClair, but she was ashamed of her behavior. She was ashamed of the fact that she was a liar and now all of Britain will know that their muggleborn heroine was in fact a pureblood liar.

"Malfoy." Pierre questioned, "You must be Lucius' son? I just met with him last week over some business ventures. I didn't know you were friends with the Malfoy's, Jeanie."

"I'm not," Hermione said quickly. "I go to school with Draco, but his family does not like me. Muggleborn and all," she said grabbing her arm unconsciously.

Pierre had noticed the action and his eyes harden. He looked at Draco who had paled. "Did you do this to my daughter?"

"No Papa!" Hermione said quickly. "It was not him or his parents, but it was his Aunt. She was crazy, but she is dead now. I don't blame Malfoy or his parents for what happened." This was news to Draco, he was sure she would hold his father responsible at least.

"Jeanie, are you sure? Wait, didn't I read somewhere it happened…"

"At Malfoy Manor yes, but it was where Voldemort's headquarters were. Draco tried to tell his Aunt it wasn't us, he tried and that is all I can ask for. Papa don't get upset, it is ok. I'm alive and that is more than I thought I would be at the beginning of the year."

"This is not the way your life should have turned out," Pierre mumbled, hugging his now grown daughter and kissing her forehead. "You should have been married by now, hoping for a child of your own. Not a war heroine, not at eighteen Jeanie. I missed so much of your life, I can't miss anymore. I must go for now, but have lunch with Julien and myself this weekend. I will floo into Hogsmeade and we can have lunch wherever you like."

"Yes Papa," Hermione said with a small smile. No matter how long it's been and how angry her father was with her and her mother, she had missed him terribly, "I would love that."

Pierre grinned at her, gave Draco a nod, and went back to his family. Jean and he walked to the gates of Hogwarts still animatedly chatting and disapparated beyond the barrier.

"You are a LeClair," it wasn't a question, it was more a statement from Draco. "My father's been doing business with your family for years."

"I know, I've met your father when I was a child, before I came to London." Hermione mentioned as she started up the lawn, Draco following in her wake.

"Jeanie, I'm sorry, but I had to tell father," Julien said as soon as they walked up. He grabbed her into a big hug, "I've missed you Jeannie, I knew you couldn't have died. Don't ever do that again."

"Julien it's fine," Hermione accepted his apology and gave him one in return. "I understand, and I am sorry as well. I should have never talked mother into this, this is so much more complicated than I thought it could be when we first thought of it."

"Hermione, I am sorry," Fleur started with tears in her eyes.

"Fleur, I love you, you have no reason to apologize, it is all my fault." Hermione told her firmly, "This was my choice, but now I have told Papa I will go by Jeannette LeClair again, so there is no longer Hermione Granger. I must embrace my family that I have denied for so long, the wizarding world will love that muggleborn Hermione Granger is now Jeanette Hermione Granier LeClair, pureblood daughter of Jean and Pierre LeClair. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to owl Harry and Ron to tell them that their best friend is a liar, that should go over really well."

 **A/N**

 **A special thanks to Angy2015 and a special Wandlore friend, (Ilse) for help of the French Translations. Google Translate can only do so much and the verb usage and the tenses of words are lost to the computer. Thank you again for your help Angy2015.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. All recognizable characters are property of JK Rowling.**

 **A/N**

 **I had such a great response to the first chapter, I hope the second is just as well received. Special thanks to Freya Ishtar for the fabulous cover art.**

 **Chapter 2**

Jeanette went back inside the castle and went to her dorm that she shared with Draco. Sitting at the desk she was trying to think of how to word the letters she would have to send to her best friends. How do you tell your best friends that you have been lying for all of the seven years you've known them? And not about the color of your hair, or your other physical appearances, but lying about who you really are. Jeanette banged her head on the desk and groaned as she heard the portrait open.

Draco walked in with a plate of sandwiches. He wasn't in the mood to listen to the great hall gossip about what was going on with Hermione Granger; instead he went to the kitchen and grabbed some dinner and went back to his dorm. Finding her knocking her head on the desk he sniggered.

"You know, you'll lose brain cells like that," he commented sitting on the couch and putting a sandwich in his mouth.

Jeanette looked up and smirked, "Maybe that will help. How would you tell your friends you've known for years, who are extremely close to you, that you've been lying to them the entire time? They are going to hate me, no wait… Harry will be disappointed that I couldn't trust him with this information and Ron, well Ron will get down right nasty about it. He has always had a temper that one. I wouldn't be surprised if he sends a howler. The rest of the Weasley's should be ok with it, except Mrs. Weasley, she will definitely have a problem that I forgot to mention my family. Not to mention when the press gets a hold of this, the fun they will have. Maybe I should just move back to France?"

"Running away? I thought you were a Gryffindor through and through," Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

Jeanette laughed, "The sorting hat is rubbish. I was supposed to be in Slytherin. I said no and instead of Ravenclaw where I would blend in or Hufflepuff where I would be ignored, what did it do? Put me in bloody Gryffindor! The house meant to stand out, to go in wands blazing. Not joining in _is_ standing out, fucking sorting hat."

"You were suppose to be a Slytherin?" Draco cried astonished, "Seriously?"

"Malfoy, I lied about my entire life," she reminded him. "I'm also a pureblood and any of my family who has gone to Hogwarts has ended up in Slytherin. Of course I was supposed to be a Slytherin. My mother was a Slytherin when she went here. It's why I came to Hogwarts and not overseas in America."

"Why lie? Why not just come to Hogwarts as yourself?" Draco asked.

Jeanette sighed, "I was supposed to go to Beauxbaton for my magical education. I was supposed to go to school, not be too smart, but to graduate with nothing more than stones in my head, and then get married and pop out magical babies." Draco nodded for her to continue. "You know the type, I'm sure your parents have one picked out for you right now."

Draco laughed. "Astoria Greengrass, the girl can't count to eleven without her wand."

Jeanette giggled. "Yes, well I was never the type to dream of finding my dream wizard to take me to my castle and live happily ever after. I want to have a career, I want to go to muggle university, I want to continue to learn and improve. It is a LeClair tradition to be engaged by the time of your coming out ball at the age of sixteen. Being the youngest LeClair and the only girl, my father has been looking for a match for me since I was born. I just couldn't fathom that; it was scary to think that I was to marry when I was seventeen. I mean I'm eighteen, almost nineteen and the thought of getting married still scares me. So my mother and I went away. She said she wanted me to go to a different school, one where my name wouldn't detract from my studies, so we were going to go to America. They don't give a fuck about your blueblood name in America, but we ended up in London instead and changed my magical name to my middle name and a variation of my mother's maiden name." Jeanette didn't know why she felt she had to tell Draco her story. She couldn't even write it to her best friends, why is she telling him?

"So you are supposed to be married right now?"

Jeanette nodded. "Yes, probably already pregnant. Circe, I could not imagine being pregnant right now."

There was a knock on the portrait. Draco went and opened it revealing Ginny, Bill, and Fleur. Jeanette groaned inwardly, Ginny did not look happy.

"Hermione what is all this rubbish that is being spread around school? That you are some long lost heiress or something?" Ginny shouted. She had inherited the Weasley temper just like Ron.

Draco hid a snigger as a cough and just stood back to watch the show. Being head boy had certainly had it's perks.

Jeanette steeled herself and spoke, "Well Gin, those are just rumors. You saw my mother down in the Great Hall. Well, her name isn't Jean Granger, it's Jean Granier LeClair. I am Jeanette Hermione Granier LeClair. our new transfiguration professor is my half brother Julien, who I haven't seen since I was ten; he alerted our father that he had found me at Hogwarts. See I was supposed to have my coming out party when I was sixteen, but I remained hidden from my family because I don't want to be married. Fleur is my cousin on my mother's side; she knew who I was because I look just like my mother from when she and my aunt were young."

"Wait, your mother is a witch? You said your half brother is our professor, so your father is a wizard… you're a pureblood?" Ginny practically screeched in indignation, "Why didn't you tell us? Wait, you said a coming out party? As in coming out into pureblood society? You're a society witch? The female Malfoy?"

Jeanette blushed. "Um… actually yes, you could say that. My father actually does business with Lucius."

Ginny turned maroon. "They are friends with the Malfoys?"

Never willing to pass up an opportunity to dig at the Weasley family, Draco responded for Jeanette who was trying to will the floor to eat her whole, "Oh my father says the LeClair family is rather well off. I don't know much about the Granier family, but the LeClair's are an old wizarding family in France. Jeanie comes from old wizarding money and yes, our father's are friends, Jeanie's father mentioned he saw my father just last week."

"Shut up Malfoy, I don't care about that. Hermione, why didn't you tell us?"

Jeanette looked up at her friend helplessly. "Tell you what Gin? That I've been lying to your whole family, whom I love with all my heart? That I'm a pureblood prat? My family doesn't give two cents about blood, but how would it have looked? A pureblood just like Malfoy, helping Harry?"

"Jeanie, you are too hard on yourself," Fleur said. "The family will forgive you… well… Molly may take a while to do so, but everyone else will be fine."

"Ron is going to hate me, I'm the female Malfoy," Jeanette laughed and flopped down on the couch.

"Why are you vilifying me? I've never lied about who I am," Draco pointed out.

"Shit, Malfoy's right, I'm worse than him. Ron will never speak to me again, though that sometimes doesn't seem so bad…" Jeanette mumbled. Ginny and Bill laughed, knowing how thick their brother could be.

"Hermi- I mean, Jeanie, everything will be fine. Why don't you floo Harry instead of writing him? I think Bill can get the Headmistress to allow him to floo into the room for this." Bill nodded at his sister and left to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"That is my cue to leave, good night all. Oh and keep the screaming to a minimum, I'm a light sleeper," Draco sniggered as he left the girls in the common room and walked up to his dorm. What an interesting day it had been.

oOoOo

Bill came back a few moments later with permission to open the floo for Harry. Hermione floo'd 12 Grimmauld Place, and found Harry and Ron playing wizard's chess in the parlor.

Both of them, surprised that Hermione would be calling them in the middle of the week as well as get permission for Harry to visit came through the floo into the head dorm.

"Hermione, it feels like ages since we saw you last," Ron grinned at his friend and gave her a too long hug. Jeanette had a feeling he was trying to get closer to her after the kiss they shared last May, but they were about to die, he can't think there was anything between the two of them. She never felt more than brotherly love for Ron. In sixth year she had thought there might be more, but really she was just lonely. Being a liar is lonely business.

"Hi Ron, Harry." Jeanette fidgeted. Harry noticed.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, knowing that she was nervous. She always had nervous hands when she was about to reveal something she didn't want to.

"Well, you better sit down," Jeanette motioned to one of the two couches, opting to sit next to Fleur and Ginny for support. Bill, Ron, and Harry sat on the other and waited for her to continue.

Grabbing Fleur's hand, Jeanette started, "Harry, Ron. I have to tell you something, and you are going to hate me. You might never want to speak to me again."

"Don't be silly Mione," Harry laughed. "There is nothing you could tell me that would make me never speak to you again. Unless you're Voldemort in disguise, that might be a deal breaker." He tried to lighten the mood, but only Ron laughed.

"It might have been easier to tell you that but no… Ok, here we go." Jeanette started, "Well... I guess I will just come out and say it because it will be made public soon and I'd rather you hear it from me than the newspapers or reporters..."

"Okay," Harry said, now nervous for her news, "What is it that we need to know?"

"My name isn't Hermione Granger, I am not a muggleborn. My name is Jeanette Hermione Granier LeClair, and I am a pureblood," Jeanette blurted out, squeezing Fleur's hand tightly.

"Geeze Her-Jeanie, you could have broke the news a little more gentle," Ginny mumbled as she saw her brother's face turn purple.

"I would have, but how do you break the news that you're a giant liar for your entire friendship...gently?" Jeanette whispered back.

"Good point," Ginny conceded.

"Harry, say something." Jeanette could feel tears prickling her eyes.

"You're kidding right?" he asked. She could see the disbelief in his eyes. "Hermione, tell me you're joking."

"It is no joke 'Arry," Fleur confirmed. "Jeanie is my little cousin on my mama's side."

"Wait, you're related to Fleur? The Veela gene skip you or something?" Ron spat out rudely. Jeanie knew he would take it badly. Ron was as bad as his mother. He always had to know every detail of everyone's life no matter if it wasn't his business, otherwise he would spit venom.

"Actually it didn't Ronald," Jeanette spat back at him. "The gene is not active in me, just like Fleur, but I can be more appealing if I choose."

"Ron, that isn't important," Bill retorted, knowing where his brother was going.

"Oh I think it is," Ron yelled. "I think it's very important that _she_ lied to us for seven bloody years, and you and Fleur obviously knew about it for three of those years and didn't tell us!"

"I didn't find out until you came to Shell Cottage, you bloody wanker," Bill yelled back. "When my wife was completely torn apart because her cousin was half dead!"

Jeanette sat there with no defense, tears streaming down her face. _This is going great,_ she thought bitterly, _Ron is acting just like I thought he would._

"Ron, shut up," Ginny bellowed above her arguing brothers. They both ceased yelling, red in the face. Fleur sat there with an arm around Jeanette for comfort.

"Why are you comforting that traitor?" Ron demanded. "She should sit there and cry! She is a liar and a traitor!"

Jeanette's eyes narrowed. "How am I a traitor Ronald Weasley? I may be a liar, I freely admit that, but I am not a traitor. I never betrayed Harry or you!"

"What do you call not telling us the truth?!" Ron argued.

"My personal life had nothing to do with killing Voldemort! I never wavered in my trust and love for Harry. I have stood by him since first year! My name had nothing to do with it."

"Why did you not tell us you were a pureblood?" Harry asked quietly. "Why keep that from us?"

Jeanette looked at her best friend and sighed. "Because it didn't _and doesn't_ matter Harry. I never cared about blood status. My family has never cared one way or the other but hiding who I was - that was because of my family. That is the reason I became Hermione Granger, it had nothing to do with you Harry."

"Hermione we're your best friends, you should have been able to tell us," Harry reasoned.

"Yes," she agreed, "And if we had normal lives then I probably would have, but when should I have told you? After the troll, before the Chamber of Secrets? Before or after Voldemort came back? The Triwizard Tournament? We have not had a single moment for us to be normal witches and wizards; you were always fighting for wizard kind and I'm supposed to burden you with this? There was never the right time to tell you, 'oh yeah, Harry, I'm a liar and not who I said I was, but let's finish brewing polyjuice and break into the Chamber of Secrets.'"

"You should have told us! We're your best friends!" Harry yelled, red faced.

"Circe Harry! I didn't tell anyone! Fleur is my cousin, she already knew it was me during the tournament. She is the only one who knew, and I made her promise not to tell. The whole world doesn't revolve around Harry _fucking_ Potter you know? I had reasons to keep it to myself and none of them had anything to do with you!" She was angry. She knew Ron would react, but she had hoped that Harry would be a little more understanding about why she may have kept this to herself.

"What reasons?" Ron yelled. "What is so bloody important that you couldn't have told your best friends who you really were? We don't even know who you are anymore, you aren't Hermione Granger, you're some stranger!"

"Gods Ron, you are so thick!" she shrieked in frustration. "Just because my name isn't Granger doesn't mean I'm any different! I'm still Hermione, book lover, know it all, pain in the ass, same as always. But I wanted my own life, not one that my father dictated to me! Do you have any idea how much stress it is to be a LeClair? No, I wouldn't think so. Do you know that I am to be betrothed? Do you know that I am expected to be married almost as soon as I graduate from Hogwarts? More than likely sold off to the highest bidder like I'm property or something. Do you know that I won't be able to work, but only to pop out as many children as I can, host teas and functions, and be the perfect pureblood wife? Do you know how bloody boring that all is? Of course you don't, it's probably what kind of wife you want - popping out kids left and right, doting on your every word like you're some sort of God. Making your dinner, cleaning your house."

"What is wrong with that?" Ron countered. He was surprised, that was exactly what he wanted and he had wanted Hermione to be that woman. "What is wrong with a woman who loves and will take care of me?"

"Nothing if that's what she wants," Jeanette responded, finally calming down. "But it's not what I want. I want a career. I want to travel, live and work before I get married and have kids. I don't dote on anyone, I won't be happy hosting tea and parties. I knew you would take it badly." Jeanie groaned, "I don't blame you for taking it the way you have, but I wanted you to hear it from me and not in the papers."

There were interrupted by a knock at the door. Bill went to open it, letting Julien in.

"Who is this, your betrothed?" Ron spat out angrily.

"No you asshole, this is my brother, Julien," Jeanette cried out with venom in her voice. "He's also the new transfiguration professor."

"Jeanie," Julien walked over to his sister. "Father wanted you to call for Linx to get your clothing sorted out. He expects you to dress appropriately from now on, and he said to do it now, so you can have clothes for tomorrow. He also wishes for us to meet him for lunch on Saturday at The Three Broomsticks to discuss your ball and your options for marriage."

Jeanette groaned, "I told him I am not getting married, he never listens. I've been gone for eight years and as soon as he finds me it's right back to the _let's marry off Jeanie show_. Why can't I be like Fleur and marry for love?"

"No offense to Fleur but she is not a LeClair. The Delacours have always been lax in their traditions. You will be getting married soon, stop fighting it."

Jeanette's eyes narrowed. "I will not be told what to do Julien. I will have a say in who, and when I get married. Don't think that just because you are here and you are my _loving_ brother that I will submit to you and father. I'm not the same little girl anymore, I will not be told what to do with my life."

"Jeanie, it is too late to argue, I will see you in the morning. Call Linx and sort out your clothes." With that Julien left the room. Jeanette picked up a glass that Draco had left out, and threw it at the door.

She began to rant in French, and pacing the room. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Bill just sat there completely at a loss for what to do. Fleur was the only one who was talking to Jeanie in French to try and calm her, although it was not working. Jeanette picked up the plate of sandwiches and threw it in the air, took out her wand and blew it up.

"Expelliarmus!" The spell came from the open hallway, Draco had come out of his room to use the restroom in time to see Jeanette blow up the plate. "Do you mind not blowing up the common room? We get enough of that with your Gryffindorks in class."

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry barked out. He was just at a loss for how to act, too much was going on around him.

"I live here Potter," Draco rolled his eyes. "Jeanie, will you keep it down, and enough with the tantrum already. You're making more work for the elves."

Jeanette stopped pacing and started crying again. Fleur and Ginny both ran up to her and hugged her, shushing her and soothing her.

Walking down the stairs, and over to Jeanette. He brought his finger to her chin to lift her face to his, grey eyes meeting her brown. "It won't be so bad, stop being a brat. You're a war heroine for Slytherin's sake. Stop making a scene. It's only been six hours and you're throwing a fit, at least pace yourself."

In spite of herself, Jeanette began to laugh. "You are such an ass Malfoy, but unfortunately you are right. I hate saying that. I'm sorry guys, I know it's a lot to take in and if you can't believe me, well I won't say it won't hurt but it isn't unexpected. I knew one day I would have to tell you both and I have been preparing myself for all outcomes. I hope you both can forgive me for not telling you my truth, but there has never been a right time to tell you."

Harry stood up and walked over to Jeanette, ignoring Draco. "Herm- er… Jeanie, it will take some time to process everything that has happened. I don't know if I can forget that you lied to us for seven years, but I will try and forgive you so we can start fresh." Jeanie nodded at one of her oldest friends and gave Harry a hug. She looked over at Ron and as he stood up, walked to the fireplace and in green flames, disappeared.

She shook her head with a grim hard line on her face. "I expected as much from Ron." Harry began to defend his friend and Jeanie brought her hand up. "No, it's okay Harry, I understand. I am not defending my lie and I'm not saying anything against Ron. What I did is a big deal and if he can't forgive me I will understand. He has every right to drop me as a friend if he'd like."

"Jeanie, you know he thinks of you as more than just a friend," Harry pointed out.

Jeanette grimaced, "I'm sorry Harry, but I don't think of him as anything more than a friend. A best friend, a brother even, but never as a lover or a husband. Besides, my father will be picking out my husband if he gets his way. Not that I won't fight it tooth and nail, but I'm sorry to say that Ron is not a contender in my hand."

"Why not?" Ginny asked confused. "Is it because we don't have money? That's bollocks, Ron is a war hero, that should count for something."

"Because I don't want to marry him," Jeanette stated simply. "I love Ronald like a brother. I love him the same as I love Bill, as I love Harry, but I will not marry him. My father doesn't care about money, we have enough that it won't matter. But I refuse to marry without the chance of love, he just doesn't know that yet. I'm sure if he wanted to, he could talk to my father, but I won't do it."

"But you just said you love Ron as a brother," Ginny argued. "Why couldn't you learn to love him over the years, like a lover?"

Jeanette sighed and looked at her stubborn red headed friend. "Gin, I thought I was in love with Ron since fifth year; I spent nine months with him in a tent with just Harry. If there was ever a time to develop feelings for either boy, nine months of solitude with them would have been it, but it just cemented the brotherly feeling. It would be like you marrying George or Charlie, it just won't happen. Ron deserves someone who will love him with her whole heart, that could never be me. You heard him, he wants a wife like your mother and as much as I love your mother, I don't think I could be happy like that."

"I understand, I just felt that I had to argue in his favor," Ginny sighed. "I won't say I wouldn't have loved to have you as a sister, but if it's not there, then it's not there."

"I've got to go Herm- er- Jeanie," Harry gave his friend a small hug "I will try and owl you soon and I will try and get Ron to see reason. I will try and come to terms with this myself. Like I said, I don't forgive you just yet, but I will try and move past it. I'll come for another visit soon."

Jeanette nodded, glad her friend was going to try and forgive her. She wasn't sure Ron would extend the same courtesy but that was her risk. Harry walked into the fireplace and yelled out his destination, with a burst of green flames he was gone.

Draco sat on the couch now that Harry and Ron were gone, just waiting for the next bomb to drop as that seemed to be the theme of the day.

Jeanette sat on the opposite with Ginny, and Fleur while Bill went to let Professor McGonagall know the visitors were gone so she could close the floo.

"Oh your family is going to hate me," Jeanette moaned to Ginny. "Your mum is going to be livid that I lied. Maybe not George, and Percy could care less, he barely remembered my name as it is, but your mum and possibly your dad, they will hate me."

"Mum will be upset, Charlie won't care, neither will Percy or George," Ginny concluded, thinking of her brothers and trying to gauge their reactions. "Don't worry about it Herm-Jeanie. Everything will be fine."

"Okay, I guess I better call Linx to fix my wardrobe," Jeanette laughed. "I should leave my clothes the way they are. If I didn't think my father would show back up with a bus load of clothes appropriate for the LeClair heiress tomorrow I wouldn't bother. As it is, I'm late calling the elf, she's probably going to show up with new clothes no matter what. My family is big on reputation and what-not."

Jeanette cleared her throat and called out, "Linx!"

A loud crack came from the middle of the room and there stood a tiny elf, at least it must have been an elf. She was standing under a load of bags. Ginny and Draco both sniggered at Jeanie being correct once again. Seems that just because her name changes, her always being right never would.

"Ah, Miss Jeanette! Linxy missed you very much, you's been a bad girl hiding from your family! Ahh! Miss Jeanette, what has happened to your hair, where did my smooth missus hair?"

Draco burst out laughing, "Smooth? You mean that bird's nest isn't natural?"

Fleur scoffed. "Absolutely not! Jeanette has the most beautiful hair, this is just a way to disguise herself."

"Fleur, you are too much, it is not as beautiful as your or Gaby's," Jeanette objected.

"It is, you must take the glamour off your eyes and hair. Show them the real Jeanette LeClair. You might as well, Uncle Pierre is going to want to see the real you for lunch anyways."

"Tomorrow Fleur. Linx will you please put the clothes in my wardrobe. You may do away with the rest, but the uniforms just need to be tailored, do not burn those."

"Miss Jeanette always ruins Linx's fun. Just like when she was a girl."

"Yes, Linx, I'm always ruining your fun," Jeanette rolled her eyes as the little elf walked up the stairs mumbling about bad mistresses.

"I can't believe _you_ have an elf," Ginny giggled with glee. "Miss _I'm going to set them all free_ , has her own house elf."

"Linx is free," Jeanette grinned. "I set her free when I was ten, but the elf likes my family and denies it. Gin, it's getting late, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast ok? I'm sure you will love my change."

Ginny stood up with a bigger grin, "I'm sure I will, good night Herm- I mean Jeanie, night Malfoy." She gave Fleur a hug and left for Gryffindor tower.

Fleur hugged her cousin, promising to come by in the morning to transfigure her back to her normal state. Nodding at Draco, she also left to go back to her shared rooms with her husband.

"Well, I'm off to bed again," Draco drawled with a grin, walking behind Jeanette towards their room. "You Gryffindors sure like to shout, good night Jeanette LeClair."

Hearing the elf deep in her wardrobe speaking with levels of disgust and watching as a jumper was thrown out of her door into the common room, Jeanette groaned while Draco laughed. "Good night Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but the plot, all known characters are property of JK Rowling.**

 **A/N:**

 **I'm so sorry this has taken so much time to upload. I have been extremely busy the last few weeks with summer and school and my family. I hope this upload makes up for it. I hope you all enjoy it. I truly appreciate all my readers and hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for reviewing and adding to your favorites or following the story. I hope to upload on a more regular basis, but I also have a few other stories brewing that I have been working on as well as a collab on America's Calling written under the pen name of TheGoldenTrioJKS. Thanks to my betas on this chapter, RooOJoy and Snapeslittleblackbuttons.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

The next morning, Fleur came back early and took the slight glamour off of Jeanette. Gone were the chestnut curls and frizz, replaced with soft golden blonde waves, not as bright and white as Fleur's or Draco's, but a soft yellow gold with a soft light brown lowlights that offset her, once again, deep blue-green eyes. Looking in the mirror was like looking at a familiar friend, but not like looking at her own reflection. Though, she must admit, it was nice to be rid of the bush that was her former hair. Fleur left after changing her back to her original state. Yawning, Jeanette had to wake up a half hour earlier than she normally would have. Being a LeClair meant more prep time in the morning. Even as a small child she had to get up early, take her shower, pick her clothing - making sure they were proper for whatever the day's event, do her hair, and now it would include doing her makeup like a proper pureblood heiress. Jeanette wasn't even sure what that meant; she wasn't old enough for makeup when she left society. Fleur was naturally beautiful so she never put on more than mascara and a little lip gloss.

Jeanette sighed and went into the shared bathroom to take her shower before Draco got up. She noticed as she passed the mirror that because her curls were gone, her now blonde hair went from the middle of her back to her the top of her butt. It wasn't as thick and heavy as it once was with all the curls. It wasn't pin straight, but had lots of volume and wave. Jeanette got ready for class, taking her shower and using her wand to dry her hair, pinning it back out of her face and into a loose side plait.

Going into her room, she brought out one of her uniforms and called Linx to do the alterations that she knew had to be coming. As Hermione Granger she had always kept her uniform about one size too big for her, she didn't need any more attention drawn to her than she already had because she was Harry's friend. This was especially true after the Yule ball fourth year when boys in her class began to notice that she wasn't just a bookworm anymore. That had been a mistake on her part, but she couldn't help it. After that, she went back to her baggy, misshapen clothing and tried to blend in again. Now she needed Linx to fix her uniform to fit properly. A LeClair is not allowed to look frumpy she had heard Linx tell her as a child. That elf really loved her family. She had noticed that all her Weasley sweaters she had received from Molly Weasley were gone, apparently hand knitted sweaters were frumpy according to Linx.

She put on the uniform and Linx got to work. She tailored the skirt and inserted princess seams down the front of her white button down v neck shirt to give definition to Jeanette's figure. Linx shrank the shirt and added darts to the back so they would flare out a bit and didn't need to be tucked in. Her Gryffindor tie was tied loosely around her neck more like a necklace than a tie. The skirt was shortened to mid-thigh, not too short, but not knee length as Hermione used to wear it. Jeanette's vests were also shrunk to fit snug and she had to admit, the elf did a great job making her uniform fitted and sexy without looking slutty like some of the other girls in the school. Jeanette put on her maroon knee socks with the gold pom pom's Go Gryffindors! and her shiny black mary janes with a three-inch platform heel. She put on a pair of drop diamond earrings her mother had given her for her sixteenth birthday, a bit of blush, mascara and a light pink lip-gloss and with a wave goodbye to her elf, left her room to head to breakfast. Linx had brought a note from her father telling her to seek out her brother for her family ring. She was expected to wear it all the time now.

Draco was coming out of his room, dressed impeccably as always in his black trousers, long sleeve white button down, Slytherin tie and grey vest. His eyes widened at the sight of Jeanette, he wasn't sure what he was expecting but to see her with blonde waves instead of a nest of chestnut curls and a uniform that actually accentuated her figure was beyond mind blowing first thing in the morning. She was even wearing makeup, something he hadn't noticed her use since the ball fourth year.

"Wow, so that is what you look like huh, Granger?" Draco smirked, eyes roaming up and down "Not bad, not bad at all."

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "I feel like a cake about to be served at an overeaters anonymous group."

"A what? There are groups where people eat cake?"

Jeanette laughed. "Never mind, it's a muggle thing. In the muggle world, there are groups for people who drink too much, eat too much, do drugs. It's a place where they can get support to stop overindulging."

"Ah um… ok, well you do look delectable," Draco shamelessly flirted.

Jeanette stared at him. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" he asked confused, as he watched her walk down the stairs into the common room. He watched her skirt sway slightly and couldn't help but imagine what was under that skirt. The image shot straight to his core and he shook his head clear. He could not have those thoughts about Grang- er LeClair.

"Stop flirting like I'm some conquest. Nothing has changed. I am still Hermione Granger, of some sort. You still hate me; you still hate my friends… if they are still my friends."

Draco followed her down the stairs and out the portrait hole with a snigger. "Oh shut it, Potter will forgive you. Isn't that the Gryffindor way; wear your feelings on your sleeve, forgive all transgressions?"

They walked to the Great Hall together, Jeanette noticing a lot of attention that she knew she would garner. She held her head up high. She was after al,l a LeClair - they don't shy away from anyone. "Maybe, who knows. Ron probably won't forgive me though."

Draco laughed viciously. "That's because you are now firmly out of his league. He finally figured out he fancies you and now you are a wealthy pureblood," he whispered as they walked through the doors of the hall. Conversations around them stopped as they walked over to the Gryffindor table towards Ginny. "He knows he will never have you." Draco gave her a knowing look and walked over to his own table where Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini immediately zoned in on him to ask about the new girl.

"So Drakey Poo, who's the new slut?" Pansy's voice travelled to the Gryffindor table. All the students nearby quieted down and stared. Draco rolled his eyes and started grabbing some breakfast.

Jeanette shook her head and sat next to Ginny. The redhead was speechless and Jeanette grinned. "Come on Gin, I know I can't be that ugly."

"Merlin Her-Jeanie is that you?" Jeanette nodded. "You are bloody gorgeous! I mean, you were pretty before, but your uniform now fits and your hair is blonde! You do look a little like Fleur." Ginny grinned at her friend and looked over at the Slytherin table where Pansy was turning purple. Ginny raised her voice, staring right at Pansy with an evil glint in her eye and said, "I still can't believe you're a pureblood heiress Hermione, oh sorry, I mean Jeanette."

"Ginny!" Jeanette scolded, looking over at where Ginny was smirking at.

Pansy stood up and yelled, "You're a liar, Weasley!"

The entire hall became quiet and stared at Pansy. Professor McGonagall, sensing there could be trouble brewing, stood up and commanded attention.

"As many of you may have noticed there is a new face amongst the students. I would like to introduce Jeanette LeClair, formally known as Hermione Granger. Now, I expect everyone to be respectful of her privacy and leave her be." The Great Hall erupted with chatter about what they were just told.

Jeanette stood up to go over to the Headmistress. Giving her old transfiguration teacher a smile she asked, "Professor McGonagall, have you seen my brother? I'm supposed to get something from him this morning from my father."

"Yes, Miss LeClair, he had to get something set up for class today, but I believe he will be back in a few minutes," Professor McGonagall answered her favorite student. "When you speak to your father, let him know that everything has been approved and arranged for your ball in December. Miss Parkinson, sit down and eat your breakfast. If you are done, you have lessons to get to." With that, Professor McGonagall sat and continued to eat her breakfast.

"A ball, Jeanie? Like your coming out ball?" Ginny gasped, "Why would it be approved… Jeanie, is it being held here?" The redhead grabbed her friend's arm and sat her back on the bench. "Oh my Godric! That is going to be fun… who is coming? When is it? How are you going to have a ball at school?"

"Ginny, calm down," Jeanette laughed. "Father is donating to the restoration of Hogwarts and he and my mother will be planning the ball for the Christmas hols."

"Basically your dad pulled a Malfoy," Ginny guffawed loudly. At his name Draco looked up and frowned, which made Ginny laugh even harder.

Jeanette banged her head on the table and groaned. "Shut it, Gin, I didn't want the stupid thing in the first place, but I can't get him to change his mind. It was supposed to happen two years ago. He wanted to do it next month in France but mother convinced him we couldn't plan a ball in a month."

"Jeanette," a wispy voice called out from behind her. Jeanette raised her head and turned to see Luna Lovegood standing there with a smile on her face. "I always thought you didn't seem quite right, now I can see why. You are very beautiful and complete now."

"Um, thanks Luna." Jeanette didn't know how to answer that.

Just then Julien walked up and gave her a hug. "Ah Jeanie, now you remind me of that little girl I missed. I know it is inappropriate, but I just couldn't help myself. I have missed you, little sister."

Jeanette laughed and brought her arms around her brother slash professor, "Oh Julien, I have missed you too."

"Getting cozy with the staff, Granger," Pansy sneered as she was walking past the Gryffindor table. "I don't think that's allowed. Showing favoritism Professor LeClair?"

"Pansy, you daft cow," Jeanette growled back. She, after all, was no longer Hermione Granger. "Don't you have some fifth year to shag somewhere? I know all the boys in our year are already done using you, have to find new stock, don't you, Pansy?" The table around her snickered as Pansy bristled.

"Jeanie," Julien scolded, "there is no need to..."

"Julien," Jeanette interrupted her brother, ignoring the red faced girl standing in front of her - Ginny had stuffed her hand in her mouth and bit down to keep from laughing out loud. Draco and his friends were not so polite and were openly howling with laughter. "Papa sent me a note saying you have something for me? May I have it? I have to get to class, some of us spend more time in classrooms when they are in session than others." With that proclamation she stared right at Pansy with a smirk on her face. Pansy snarled in anger and stomped out of the Great Hall. The students that witnessed the exchange sat silently wondering what happened to the Gryffindor Princess. No one had ever known her to be that vicious to any student.

Julien sighed and took out a small black box. Jeanette opened it and took out her ring and slipped it on her right hand.

"Oi, Granger," Theo Nott called from the Slytherin table, "you getting married to a Professor now?"

Jeanette looked over at the Slytherins and smiled sweetly, "Yes, Nott, wanna see the ring?" and she flipped him off. The Gryffindor table howled with laughter as she showed him her family ring on her middle finger where it was conveniently placed.

Jeanette heard her brother suppress a chuckle. "Jeanette LeClair," he tried to keep the laughter from his voice as he was a teacher after all. "That was uncalled for, especially for the Head Girl."

"I don't know what you mean, Professor." Jeanette looked up at her brother with a completely straight face. "He asked to see my ring, I was merely showing it to him. See you in class," she said as she walked out with fellow eighth year Gryffindors and Ginny following her with more laughter. She looked over at Draco and his friends, and grinned.

OoOoO

"Is she really marrying a Professor?" Daphne Greengrass questioned as she followed Theo, Draco and Blaise off to class.

Draco started to laugh, "Daph, haven't you heard the news? I heard it was all over the Great Hall last night. Granger isn't Granger, she's Jeanette LeClair. As in the French LeClairs? As in our new professor's little sister. He wasn't giving her an engagement ring, he was giving her the family ring."

"How do you know?" Blaise asked. "I mean, that what she said is the truth?"

"Well for one, I met her father yesterday by accident by the lake," Draco explained. "She introduced me to him because I came across her on my walk. Two, I live in the same dorm as her and witnessed a couple of interesting outbursts between her and Weaselette, Potter, and the Weasel. And her and her brother," he ticked off his hand. "And did you see her this morning? She's not the same Granger we once knew. She's a pureblood."

"Yeah," Daphne mused. "She did look put together this morning. So that's what she really looks like huh?" The guys just nodded. This did change a lot of things.

OoOoO

The rest of the week gossip flurried around Jeanette. Pansy told everyone around that would listen that it was a lie, just something so no one would forget the Mudblood's name. She said it so much that Jeanette contemplated punching her in the nose like she did Malfoy in third year, but she knew her brawling days were over. Her brother did take twenty points from Slytherin for unfounded gossip, and lectured Pansy on the good graces of being a pureblood, all which did not include spreading rumors; which Jeanette laughed at because she knew he was full of hot air. That was exactly what being a pureblood woman was about, but they did it at tea, not in a classroom.

Saturday came and went, she had had a rather loud and unsuccessful lunch with her parents and brother. She could not convince her father that she shouldn't be engaged until after she finished school. Well technically she did convince him to wait until she finished Hogwarts for the wedding, but she was aiming for after her healer's training. That was a nonstarter, her mother and she argued that Jeanette should be allowed to have a career if she chose to, marry who she would like or at least have an option, but Pierre laughed and shook his head like they both grew a second one. Jean had pointed out that Jeanette was a war heroine, she was famous, she couldn't just settle down. The public expected big things from the brightest witch of the century. Pierre just scoffed and said it didn't matter, she would be in France soon enough. That is where Jeanette's fuse ended, she stood at the table of the finest eatery in Hogsmeade and blatantly refused to move to France. England was her home now, she was not going back to France to be a meek little wife, and stormed off to the castle.

Once at the castle, she ran into Fleur and Ginny and was in such a temper that Fleur took her outside and began to transfigure rocks into clay pigeons and threw them into the air above the lake for Jeanette to blow up. Jeanette found this form of wizard's skeet shooting destructive with minimal damage to belongings. Ginny was surprised at just how formidable her friend turned out to be. In the past week she had found there were little differences between Hermione Granger and Jeanette LeClair. She definitely had a veela temper. Jeanette was still a bookworm; she could still be found in the library, but she didn't really spend all her time there anymore, though that could just be because she got more studying done in her own common room instead. Hermione was a know it all and had to answer every question; she sometimes looked like she was dislocating her elbow with how fast her arm would shoot up in the air, but Jeanette was content to just sit there and stay quiet unless she was called upon. Hermione would ignore all gossip about her, or rather shy away from it, while Jeanette would still ignore most of it, she was not opposed to standing up and shutting a few people down. She was even friendly with some of the Slytherins, Daphne Greengrass for one had become friendly with Jeanie and Ginny by extension. The Gryffindor was a little hesitant, but found that Daphne wasn't as bad as some of the others in her house. The rest of Gryffindor house were a bit hesitant about Jeanie. Neville was still talking to her, but the rest of the house believed her to be a liar, a deceiver, no better than a snake. Jeanie never minded, it wasn't like they weren't being truthful, she was a liar. She was still waiting to hear from Ron and Harry. Mostly Harry - Ron… well Ron was Ron and after what happened the previous year, she just couldn't get herself to care more than she did. Their friendship was already on the rocks.

She had received a Howler from Mrs. Weasley, that had been fun. The woman had the nerve to yell at Jeanie about lying to the family. Jeanie caught Bill's eye as she had even mentioned Fleur and him, not telling the family the truth and Jeanie rolling her eyes, set the howler on fire before it finished. Ginny laughed, the new Jeanette Hermione Granier LeClair had a flair for pyrotechnics. Bill just smiled and shook his head, he knew his mother had an opinion over this new development. She still wished Ron to marry Jeanette; Bill didn't have it in him to tell his mother that it was never going to happen. He knew that she would keep pushing it though.

Several weeks later, Jeanie was in the library studying for an Arithmancy exam with Draco, whom had an unspoken truce with Theo and Padma Patil of Ravenclaw, when Ginny came running in.

The group looked up a bit surprised at the interruption. "Jeanie," she whispered frantically, "Jeanie, you have to come quickly. Ron and mum are here. They're here to talk to your brother. I think my brain dead brother let my mum convince him to court you. They're in Professor LeClair's office waiting for your father to floo in."

"Is he absolutely mad?!" Jeanie shouted. Madam Pince shot her a scathing look and shushed her very loudly. Padma silently apologized for Jeanie while Draco and Theo looked highly amused. Jeanie had been getting post over the weeks of different men who were looking to court her; she, in turn, was wandlessly setting them on fire, even changing the color of the flames lately to show her own amusement. Her brother just rolled his eyes each time and sighed.

"He hasn't even written to me since I told him the truth and he thinks it is ok to just bypass that part and talk to my father and brother about a courtship? As if I don't have a say in the matter? Does he even know who I am?!" Her voice began to creep up with each question and Madam Pince came over and kicked the group out of the library. Padma said goodbye at the doors and went back to Ravenclaw tower, and the four remaining students began walking briskly to the transfiguration classroom. Theo and Draco began to laugh at the thought of what was going to happen. They had gotten to know the hot temperament of Head Girl; it could be amusing to watch her explode at the Weasel.

"Go back to the common room Draco," Jeanie muttered. "Take Theo with you." She knew what they were going to do, they didn't call her the brightest witch for nothing.

"Aww, come on LeClair," Draco moaned. "Permit me this moment of fun."

"Malfoy, go away," Ginny seethed. She didn't want an audience when Jeanie was going to yell at her brother. He was her brother after all.

"Fine, but I want details later." Draco grabbed Theo's cloak and the two of them walked to the head dorms. The two girls continued to Julien's office, met by Fleur. Bill had beaten them there and was receiving a telling off from his mother for keeping secrets. The Weasley's did not keep secrets, especially concerning his brother's future bride. Without knocking Jeanie walked into her brother's office.

"Julien- oh hello Mrs. Weasley, Ronald," Jeanie feigned ignorance. "What brings you both to Hogwarts, and to see my brother?"

"Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley tone was tense. "Why haven't you answered my letters? I am here to -"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Jeanie interrupted, "but I failed to receive a letter. I did receive a howler, but as I am not a child or a minor I burned it because I do not respond to such tacky displays of feigned authority."

Ginny gaped at her friend's moxy. Julien, who agreed with his little sister's words, merely stood back in amusement. LeClair's were never known for their easy temperament and the slight veela that ran through Jeanette made her even more prone to outbursts of anger. She may not ever change into a harpy, but she could very well act like one.

"You might as well be one of my own," Mrs. Weasley began.

Jeanette raised a hand to stop her. "Ginny has told me why you are here and I do not approve. I will not be courted by any of your sons as they are, as you said, like my brothers. There are not feelings other than sibling love between myself and all five Weasley boys. I will never agree to marry any of the Weasley's as we are not suited to be more than that. I may have to agree to marriage, but I will not agree to marrying a Weasley or Harry. This trip is for naught and as for you, Ronald Weasley, how dare you try and go above my head to my brother or my father without even talking to me? Did you think that I wouldn't have found out? If you don't forgive me that is fine, but trying to pursue a courtship without even forgiving my transgressions, that is low. I have accepted that you may never forgive that I kept my parentage from you, but I will not accept being bypassed in this situation."

"Gee, Hermione this isn't my doing," Ron started but was quelled into silence by his mother.

Mrs. Weasley was puce with anger. "How dare you Hermione Granger! You have been welcomed into our home for eight years! What do you think? You are better than the Weasley's now that you are a pureblood LeClair? Let me tell you something missy, you are not. You would be lucky to marry one of my boys."

Jeanette began to giggle, not only giggle but she began to laugh heartily. "Mrs. Weasley, you must forgive me, but I have never thought I was better than the Weasley's. I have always been a pure-blood LeClair. This isn't some inheritance I stumbled across, I was born a LeClair and if I loved any of your boys I would not hesitate to marry one, but I don't, at least not like that. Now, you may rule over your family as is your right as matriarch, but you are not my mother and you will not railroad myself into a courtship or engagement just because you feel I owe the Weasley family something for a little hospitality."

"Madam Weasley," Julien finally spoke up, seeing the redheaded woman was about to start in on his sister again. "I am sorry, but Jeanette is right. While our father wants her to be engaged, he will not set up an engagement without Jeanette's approval, and as she has stated she will not approve a courtship with any Weasley male as they are like family to her. There is no need to wait for my father, I can speak on his behalf. She will not be courted by Ronald or any of the Weasley's."

Mrs. Weasley glared at Jeanette who looked coolly back. She may have pretended to be a muggleborn, but she knew how to be a pureblood ice queen as well as Narcissa Malfoy; she would not be intimidated by the red head. "Fine, I can see we no longer serve a purpose for you, Hermione, so you can just throw us out like yesterday's treacle. I thought you would have realized that I just wanted you to truly be a member of the family, but it looks like we were never really family-"

Jeanette laughed again and gave Mrs. Weasley a cool smile. "Mrs. Weasley, I will always consider you family; it is you who do not consider myself family. You wish to control the lives of all your children, but I will not be controlled. If you do not wish for me to be an honorary Weasley then that is something I will live with, but you will not guilt me into changing my mind by withholding your family from me. If no Weasley wants to associate with me, I can handle that, I have already prepared myself for the loss, but it is up to your family if they will forgive me. Fleur is family and if Bill wishes not to associate with me outside of the classroom that is up to him. Ginny has forgiven me but if she wishes to renege, again, it is her choice. You all have to make your own choices, but you will not take mine from me. Good day, Mrs. Weasley." With that Jeanette turned to leave but stopped and turning around said, "Oh and Mrs. Weasley, my name is not Hermione Granger, it is Jeanette Hermione Granier LeClair, of the French Granier and LeClair lines, two of the oldest pureblood families in France, please remember that." he left the room followed by Fleur and Ginny. 

OoOoO

Jeanette, Fleur, and Ginny went up to the head dorms where Theo and Draco were sitting and playing a game of wizard chess. When the girls came in, Jeanette went straight to her room while the other two sat on the sofa waiting for her as she changed into a pair of fitted brown corduroy trousers, a fitted blue t-shirt and a pair of trainers. Draco looked up as she was pulling her blonde hair into a messy bun.

"What happened with Weasel?" Draco sniggered. He found it funny that Weasley thought he could get away with it.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "It wasn't him, it was Mrs. Weasley. I love your mother Ginny, but sometimes…"

Ginny sighed. She knew sometimes her mother was just too overbearing and controlling. "I can't believe she did that. I can't believe you said that either though, you sounded like Malfoy."

"Oi!" Draco griped offended, "What does that mean?"

Jeanette laughed. "It means I pulled the aristocratic pureblood bullshit out. I really didn't mean it, but she wasn't going to stop. She probably hates me now, I'm sure she's yelling at Bill never to talk to me again. Come on, I want to blow something up. You should try it, it's loads of fun and helps blow off steam, Gin. Right now I have plenty of anger that I need to dispel."

Fleur gave her cousin a hug. "Love, Molly can yell and scream all she wants. Bill and I are your family, she can never forbid us from speaking to you. I would love to see her try and I will go full veela on her."

Jeanette laughed feeling a bit better. "I would love to see you go harpy on Molly, Fleur. That would be a sight to see."

Ginny laughed. "Oh Fleur, you know mum, she's all bark and no bite."

As the girls were moving towards the door there was a bang coming from it. Draco went to open it up thinking it was Blaise who was coming to spend time with his friends when Ron pushed passed him and right up to Jeanette.

"Ronald, what are you doing here?" Jeanette asked confused, she thought he already left.

"Where do you get off yelling at my mum, Hermione?" Ron began to yell, his face was as red as his hair. "Huh? What the hell is wrong with you? You think you're better than me? How dare you disrespect my family!"

"Petrificus totalus!" Jeanette calmly whispered, her eyes narrowed as she non verbally moved Ron's stiff body to the sofa next to Theo. Theo, jumped up and stood next to Draco. Draco had never seen Jeanie hex her own friends, this was getting to be an interesting day.

Jeanette stood over Ron's body and brought her face in close. "I will tell you this once, Ronald Billius Weasley, and one time only so you better get it through your thick skull. I will not allow you or your mother to railroad or guilt me into a marriage. We have been friends for eight years and I value your friendship, but I do not love you that way. I may have fancied you early on in our friendship and we may have shared a kiss during the war, but it did not mean the same to me as it clearly did to you. You think I owe you my hand in marriage because we were friends? How dare you think that I would consent to marry you over a kiss, if that were the case Viktor would have beaten you by years. Also, how dare you ignore me for weeks only to go to my brother and father to arrange a courtship. Did you think I would just comply without any opinion. I may have a different name but you clearly do not remember that I am still the same person under that name."

Jeanette took a breath and resumed her tirade, "Once again, my name is Jeanette, not Hermione. Don't think that calling me Hermione will bring out some sense of nostalgia and I will just fall into your arms like some vapid lovesick puppy. You may be a war hero, but so am I. I'm not some brain dead sycophant that may be fawning all over you during your training. We will never be more than friends so you best remember that. As for your mother, did you think I would just stand there and say nothing? Let her walk all over me and arrange my life the way she tries to arrange yours? This is my life, I'm the one who is supposed to get married and I already have my father trying to tell me what to do, and I will not allow your mother to do the same. If you want your mother to arrange your life that is fine, but when it concerns me, don't expect me to sit idly by and let it happen. Now I will release you and you will control your temper and either apologize, or you will leave my rooms in a huff, but don't EVER come here and think it's okay to try and dominate me, it will not work."

With a step back and a flick of her wand, she already knew what was coming. Ron stood up and stomped out the portrait passing a slightly laughing Draco and Theo. Jeanette sighed out some of her anger, flicked her wand again and both boys snapped to attention as the body bind hit them both. Ginny sniggered as the girls walked out and Fleur, being a teacher of the school, chastised Jeanette and released them as she walked by, also taking five points off Gryffindor for each boy.

The girls walked out of the castle to their spot near the lake. As Fleur transfigured her pile of rocks. Jeanette apologized to Ginny again for her behavior towards the red head's family. She really did love the Weasleys, but she was resigned that no one but Bill and Ginny would probably talk to her again after she insulted the matriarch. She knew Ron, he would never forgive her now, not after binding him, yelling at him, insulting him and doing all in front of Draco and Theo. Their friendship was over. After all was said and done, she couldn't get herself to care too much. She did voice that she was afraid she would lose Harry too though. She began to cry a little at this thought, Harry always took Ron's side and after what she did, she wouldn't be surprised if Ron went straight to Harry and told him what a bitch the new "Hermione" was.

Ginny, feeling sorry for Jeanette after everything she had been through the last few weeks, told her not to worry, she would owl Harry and fire call him later to make sure he knew the truth. Harry knew that Jeanette was a great friend, even after her indiscretion. Harry would come around. After the talk, blowing up a few clay pigeons, and couple more pep talks from Julien and Bill, Jeanette began to feel better about the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry this is so late, I have been so busy on Cassie that this fic had been put on the back burner. My muse has really been feeding Cassie so this chapter was very hard for me to write. It is definitely not as long as I normally have been writing in this fic and to be honest, it's not one of my favorites, but it is needed to continue. I will try and update a bit more regularly if I can. I am working on a few other fics (as you all can tell) so it really depends on my muse. This chapter has not been beta'd so all errors are my own, I hope they aren't blatantly obvious, but grammar is not my thing.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

 **OoOoOoO**

After Halloween were weeks filled with studying and dodging would be suitors. Jeanette was determined to stay away from a courtship, but her father was not at all happy with this. He had sent several eligible young men to Hogsmeade during weekends only to find that his daughter mysteriously disappeared from the school during these times. Julien and Fleur adamantly swore they did not know where she would go, she had been in classes all day, but she was nowhere to be found.

Draco had no idea that living with Jeanie would be this interesting. She was the same girl as always as far as he could tell, but she wasn't. She gave as good as she got. She openly argued with her brother and her father on a number of occasions in their dorm. Something pureblood families did not do. Girls were there to be married to good pureblood men. Jeanie was openly refusing to marry instead of just doing what was expected of her.

"Argh!" Jeanie screamed as soon as she came into the common room. Draco was sitting at the desk with Blaise finishing up an essay for transfiguration when Professor LeClair walked in after his sister. She spun to face him. "I will not do it! Julien, I will not marry that pig!"

"Jeanie, calm down." Professor LeClair tried to soothe her. "I told you to stop running away from this, you have ignored all requests and have even fled the grounds when father sends potential suitors to see you. You can not ignore this any longer. I will talk to father, you're right, that Cormac fellow is not suited to you, you will not be engaged to him, but you must accept that you will be engaged soon. Stop prolonging the torture of this process. You must come to lunch on Saturday or father will have Linx bind you to her."

"Julien." Jeanie gritted her teeth in anger. "Julien, I don't want to marry. I want to work, I want to travel. I don't want to be a pureblood baby maker. You know the types of men Papa have sent my way. They are all horrible. They expect me to be a meek, quiet little thing without a brain of my own. I can not be that type of woman. I will die."

"Don't you think you're over reacting Jeanette?" Draco called out. "I mean, there is more to being a pureblood wife than popping out children."

"No, I don't think I'm overreacting." Jeanie seethed, "The men my father sent to me all want exactly that. They want a trophy that they can bring out at parties, they want a mother for their children and that it is. They don't want a partner, they don't want an equal."

"Then what do you want? You want to work? Work for a charity, start your own. Save the house elves outside of the ministry. Start a charity or a group home for children. Fund a place for muggleborns who need assistance transitioning into the wizarding world. My mother does a lot of charity work, she's not just a pureblood wife that pops out kids."

"Because the world can only handle one Malfoy at a time." Jeanette mumbled under her breath, she was a bit upset that Draco had thought of all that before she did. Of course she didn't need to work, it's not like she really needed the money, she could always start her own charities, volunteer and fundraise.

Blaise chuckled, but stifled it at the look Draco gave him. "My point is, you can stay busy and still be a wife."

"Don't you think it looks hypocritical that I am going to be forced to marry a Pureblood when I fought for Muggleborns?"

"You didn't fight for Muggleborns to marry Purebloods." Draco shot back with an eye roll, "You fought because a crazy person was trying to kill off Muggles and Muggleborns. Marriage wasn't really an issue if he had his way."

"Shut up Malfoy." Jeanie cried out. "Why are you here?"

Draco chuckled. "What is with you Gryffindors? I _live here_. Just because you have a need to argue, does not mean I have to disappear when you do. I'd never leave my room if I did that."

Julien chuckled which is hid as a cough as Blaise opening laughed. Jeanette was certainly more spirited than Hermione Granger. She spent a lot of time arguing.

"When did your life get so full of drama? What happened to the days when it was Potter's drama that filled your days?" Draco asked amused.

"He killed it, now it's just my life." Jeanie huffed throwing herself in an armchair. "Julien, who is is there even left? He has tried every idiot house in France, now he's moving on to England."

"Marry Potter." Blaise sniggered. "At least you know him and get along."

Jeanette shuddered involuntarily. "That would be like marrying Julien, no thank you. The Weasley's are out for the same reason. Plus, Molly hates me now. I even heard that a lot of the Sacred 28 has reached out to father. Obviously that will not do, since more than half of them wants to kill me."

"Gods, did my mother approach him?" Blaise went pale, if he could be pale with his dark complexion. "No offense Granier, but you are too much trouble for me and I don't want to be that close of friends with Potter."

Jeanie laughed. "No, I don't think she did, though I do believe she tried to proposition my father herself. I don't believe my mother took too kindly to that. Though they were apart for years, they are still married. I think your mother is out of St. Mungo's with a slight change in her looks."

Blaise groaned as everyone around him laughed. Blaise was too familiar with his mother's antics and was not the least bit surprised she would have approached the rich, pureblood. Though, she normally did not chase married men.

"Jeanie, lunch on Saturday." Julien chuckled one last time, but turned the conversation back to his sister. "You must come, you may not disappear. I am serious, father will have Linx drag you to lunch if you provoke it."

Jeanie huffed in defeat. "Fine I will come to lunch. I will sit and meet this suitor and be cordial. But you must do something for me in return Julien. You must secure a weekend pass for me and a few friends to visit Oncle Richard."

"You want a pass to go into the muggle world? With how many people? You can't take underage students on a field trip." Julien lectured.

Jeanie laughed. "I grew up in the muggle world, nothing is going to harm them. No one is underage. It has been stressful the last few months. I want to go and relax and I can't do that with you breathing down my neck and father pushing these gentlemen on me. Just for Ginny and Luna, they are both of age."

"I can not allow 3 ladies to leave the school without an escort." Julien said stubbornly.

"You are not coming with me Julien." Jeanie scowled. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Jeanie.." Julien began.

Draco could see another argument brewing. "What if Blaise and I come along? Theo might come too, that would be three escorts, Maybe Daphne might like to join us?"

Jeanie looked ready to blow, but Julien cut her off. "Yes, that would work better. All or nothing Jeanie."

"Fine! But I want a pass until Monday morning before classes start and I will not be checking in with you or father for the weekend Julien."

"Bu-" Julien started and Jeanie brandished her wand.

"Do not test me Julien, I've fought more dark wizards than you have ever seen, I can take care of myself."

Julien closed his mouth as he had no argument when she put things like that. He nodded his head and left the teenagers on their own.

Jeanie looked over at Draco and he smirked back. "I have to go owl my uncle, apparently we are having 4 more houseguests than I was expecting."

Draco and Blaise laughed. "You're welcome! You know your brother would never have approved just the 3 of you. 3 pureblood girls on their own in muggle London? It's not proper."

Jeanie scoffed. "Do I look like a proper pureblood girl?" And she left the boys to finish their homework.

OoOoOoO

Jeanie left the castle after her brother on Saturday, she was trying to find a dress to wear that was appropriate. She finally settled on a forest green tank top with a dark grey cardigan, a denim skirt, black tights and a pair of grey leather knee boots. Her blonde waves were pinned back from her face with a pair of green combs and around her neck was a beautiful cameo her mother had given her that belonged to her Grandmere Granier. The only ring on her hand was her family crest which she never took off. Her makeup was light, a little bit of lip gloss and mascara, she looked respectable, the skirt was probably a tad too short, but there was nothing she could do about that, that was the style. She put on her cloak and walked out of the head dorms and headed down to the carriages.

Entering the village she ran into Luna, Ginny and surprisingly Harry. Harry had sent her a letter a few weeks previous saying that, while he was not okay with her keeping this from him, especially with how much they had been through, she was still his best friend and would continue to be so. Confirming that they were both accompanying her over the weekend, she went to meet her family for lunch.

She had seen her mother first, sitting there not looking happy at all. "Hello mum, am I la-" She had glanced over to see Lucius and Narcissa sitting at the table. "Hello Mister and Missus Malfoy."

"Jeanie, have a seat." Her mother motioned to the chair next to her. Hermione sat, not knowing what to say about the Malfoys sitting next to her. She was sure that Draco had said something about being promised to a Greengrass, they can't be here for that.

"Jeanie, we know you already know the Malfoys." Her father started. Jeanie stared at her father to go on. "We have come to the agreement that Young Draco will court you formally."

Jeanie couldn't help it, she just started laughing. Just then Draco walked in and as soon as Jeanie saw him, she almost fell over laughing.

Draco frowned."What's the joke. Mother, Father? I thought I was meeting you for lunch?"

Immediately Jeanie stopped laughing and turned back to her father, her face now devoid of all color. "You must be joking, Mum! Papa! You want me to date Malfoy?"

"Of course we're serious." Pierre answered confidently. "Julien has told me how you get along well with the Malfoy boy, how he's even escorting you to your oncle's home this weekend."

Jeanette shot a glare at her brother. Julien raised his hands in defeat. "I had no idea this was what he was thinking Jeanie. I swear, I was just relaying how you were doing in school. I never would have guessed this is what he got out of it."

"What are you talking about?" Pierre said. "You told me, he can handle her outbursts, he calms her when others have failed. He keeps up with her intelligence."

Jeanie scoffed and Draco, finally taking a seat at the table glared at her. "What are you scoffing at Jeanette? I may not be a _Weasley_ , but I think I can handle you."

"You wish you could keep up with me. I have beaten you in every subject since we started Hogwarts Malfoy, that isn't keeping up."

"I am second in the class, LeClair. You're only top because I have a life outside the library and you can't find a date to save your life."

Jeanette looked like she was about to argue some more when Lucius interrupted. "Now, now Draco, do not antagonize your future bride."

Draco looked over at his father in surprise. "Father, I thought I was to be betrothed to Astoria."

Narcissa waved off his comment. "You were, but Miss LeClair is far better suited for you and the family as a whole."

"I think I'd rather have Astoria." Draco mumbled under his breath.

Jeanette smirked at him. "A little more your speed Draco? I mean, you dated Pansy, we all know you like em stupid."

"Not stupid Jeanette." Draco sneered. "Just pleasant. Something you can not be called most of the time."

"Yes, because you're just a ray of sunshine… oh wait, that's just your hair! I forgot! You're the one who said Astoria was dumb, something along the lines of needing her wand to count to eleven?" Julien couldn't hold back a snort of laughter at that one.

"You should talk, LeClair. Though I must say, at least you don't have a rat's nest on top that big brain of yours anymore."

Jean began to chuckle and Jeanette, who was just about to retort back, swung back around to look at her mother. "Sorry." Jean apologised. "But now I see what your father was saying. You two are definitely suited for one another. He is certainly quick witted, your life will never be dull Jeanie." With that, the rest of the adults began to chuckle as well.

Jeanie felt betrayed. Her mother had always been on her side, she was the one who took her away after all. She had always thought her mother would always be on her side and not want her to marry so young. Jeanie glared at her parents, closing her mouth and shrank back in her chair.

"The two of you will court until the ball." Narcissa told the two teens. They were both brooding in their chairs.

"Papa, is there any changing your mind?" Jeanie asked one last time.

Pierre shook his head. "You have not approved of anyone else Jeanie. Monsieur Malfoy is well suited. He is from a good family, he can keep up with you and you have to admit, the two of you have something between you. Now this weekend, I was a bit concerned. But your Oncle Richard has agreed to host you and your friends. I do feel better that there are so many of you and that young Monsieur Malfoy and his friends will be with you."

Jeanie groaned. "Papa, I've already told you and Julien. I grew up in the muggle world, there is nothing to fear. Not to mention I have faced enough dark wizards, present company included, not calling you a dark wizard Mr. Malfoy, but at the time you were perceived as one. The point is, I can handle myself."

"Jeanie, you are not allowed to use magic in the muggle world." Pierre reminded her. "What if something were to happen while you were out."

Jeanie rolled her eyes. "Mum enrolled me in self defense classes during summers and I always carry OC spray while in the muggle world. We will be fine"

"Jeanie, I have missed many years of your life. I am always going to worry no matter if you are able to handle yourself. Let me worry and protect you." Pierre told her. And Jeanie felt properly ashamed. She nodded her consent and didn't argue anymore about Draco. They would talk about it more after lunch, though, if her mother was on board with this courtship, there was really no help. Her only ally was no longer there. Everyone thought she was a good match for Draco.

A giant knot was in her stomach, deep down, she knew Draco wasn't a horrible choice, not really. He wasn't the same boy that use to tease her as they were growing up. Having an insane man living in your home and torturing your family and yourself tends to change you. He was still arrogant and a prat, but he wasn't mean anymore, not really. Knowing all this, did not change the fact that she would have to be courted by Draco and possibly marry him, eventually.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **AN: OC spray is also known as Pepper spray. OC stands for "oleoresin capsicum".**

 **Also, Oncle is French for Uncle. Pierre says Oncle because he is pure French and it is natural for him. Jeanie/Hermione says Uncle because she has conditioned herself to be more English.**


End file.
